Triangles
by xoxoMizzWest
Summary: I really suck at writing summaries... But basically Kagome and Sango are twins, and they are each in their own love triangle, hence the title. Summary fails.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a little fucked up. Its an InuXKagXKoug and MirXSanXGinta. I don't know if I made this up but I know that I've never read one. I DID leave Hakkaku out because there is NO WAY I could write about a love square. Please R&R. Tell me if this was worth abandoning Truth Or Dare for a while.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, i only use him for my twisted stories. Nor do I own AIM.

It was Thursday, April 19th and twins Kagome and Sango Higurashi were walking home from Shikon Demon High School when Inuyasha Takahashi, the hottest guy from school, and Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha's best friend, walked by. Kagome had a colossal crush on Inuyasha since she was in 5th grade and Sango fell in love with Miroku at about age 7, but neither boy knew. Kagome stopped in mid-step and almost hit face first into the muddy tar. Thankfully Sango grabbed Kagome's arm just in time to stop the embarrassment. Once Kagome stood up her face turned 9 shades of red.

Inuyasha laughed and said "That's pretty rad that your face can do that."

Sango handed Kagome her mirror and Kagome's mouth dropped open. OH MY GOD! "Uh, yea well. Erm. That's just one of my many talents."

Inuyasha looked at his cell phone. "Miroku, we better split. Fluffy will be so angry if we're late. Seeya Kagome."

"Bye Sango!" Miroku said.

"Bye guys." The twins said in unison.

"Sango, how can I be so stupid!" Kagome whined.

"Kagsi, your not stupid! You're young." Sango reassured her.

"I wish I could ask Inuyasha to Spring Fling." Kagome said.

"You know, I could ask him for you!" Sango offered.

"Sango, I love you, I really do, but you'd mess everything up." Kagome said with a little push.

"Yea, yea, yea. Come on, mom must be worried." Sango laughed.

The girls finished their walk home. After they finished their homework, it was about 6:45, they went on their laptops and opened AIM to see if the guys were on, and sure enough, they were.

Chat Room:

KagsXbabi375 has entered the chat

SangoXbabe264 has entered the chat

HotStuffInu666 has entered the chat

CursedRoku1 has entered the chat

KagsXbabi375: Hey guys!

HotStuffInu666: Hey Kagome, Hey Sango. Sup?

CursedRoku1: No hey for me Inuyasha? That's weak man.

SangoXbabe264: Hey Miroku. :-)

CursedRoku1: Hi Sango =]

HotStuffInu666: Still mad bro..?

CursedRoku1: Hellz No Bro.

KagsXbabi375: Sis, u as confused as me?

SangoXbabe264: Oh yes dearie.

HotStuffInu666: Roku, chicks don't understand us

CursedRoku1: U got that ryte

KagsXbabi375: Chicks?

HotStuffInu666: Yea. Chicks. As in girls.

KagsXbabi375: Oh... i see

SangoXbabe264: So Miroku... uhm.

CursedRoku1: What is it Sango?

SangoXbabe264: Well I was wondering if you'd go to the Spring Fling with me.

Kagsxbabi375: OMG! Sango! you were supposed to go with me!! =(

HotStuffInu666: rofl. wow...

CursedRoku1: Well, Sango. I would love to. but i don't want to steal Kagome's date.

KagsXbabi375: Oh no Miroku. it's fine. I'll find someone else.

SangoXbabe264: THANK YOU DEARI i promise, we'll go on summer vaca somewhere together ok?

CursedRoku1: Thanks Kagome!!

Private IM between HotStuffInu666 and KagsXbabi375

HotStuffInu666: Uh Kagome?

KagsXbabi375: Yea?

HotStuffInu666: Uhm, i was wondering if you'd like to uh...

KagsXbabi375: Go on... =)

HotStuffInu666: would u go to the Spring Fling with me?

KagsXbabi375: yes =) i would love to.

Chat Room:

HotStuffInu666: Ok dude, wad we miss?

SangoXbabe264: INUYASHA WAT DID U DO?! Kagome wont stop screaming! _

KagsXbabi375: . Sango you're not supposed to tell him!

CursedRoku1: ok, what did I miss dude?

HotStuffInu666: Well, i asked Kagsi to go to the Spring Fling with me ;)

SangoXbabe264: Ok. u take her, but i swear to kami if u hurt my little sister you will pay

HotStuffInu666: Ok ok ok

KagsXbabi375: Sango...

SangoXbabe264: yes dearie? =) **puppy dog eyes**

KagsXbabi375: errrmm... nvm _

SangoXbabe264: ;) that always works

CursedRoku1: Seriously! kami chicks are confusing

HotStuffInu666: nah. only sometimes

SangoXbabe264: guys will never understand the complexity of a girls mind

HotStuffInu666: Nope

CursedRoku1: hey guys, i gtg. the dads wants to go gun shopping and i might be able to convince him i need a new 12 gauge for my early birthday present

KagsXbabi375: why not a car? u are turning 16 right??

CursedRoku1: silly girl. i got a car last year for my birthday, i got another one for christmas, and 2 for new years. i don't need 5.

KagsXbabi375: holy crap! dude, mind giving us 1? our rents say we have to get our own car bc apparently it builds character or something like that...

CursedRoku1: sure, what's your fancy? truck, SUV, hummer or convertible?

KagsXbabi375: truck please =)

CursedRoku1: Ok, i'll drop it off 2moro, Inu wanna come?

HotStuffInu666: sure. =)

CursedRoku1: Ok, we'll swing by 2moro about 7 am ok? ttyt! bye guys

CursedRoku1 has signed off

HotStuffInu666: How'd you do that Kagsi?! ol' roku wont even buy me a watch from Wal*mart!

KagsXbabi375: i guess thats just one of my talents ;-)

Sangoxbabe264: u think mom will let us keep it?

KagsXbabi375: of course, she's cool. and now we don't have to take her car

HotStuffInu666: So, Kagome, what are you doing tomorrow after school?

KagsXbabi375: oh idk, probably nothing, why?jk

SangoXbabe264: Uhm, HELLO. we're going to the beach with Koug and Ginny!!

KagsXbabi375: Kouga? shit, you're right. we are

HotStuffInu666: Kouga? you mean Kouga from our Study Hall?

KagsXbabi375: yea, he invited me and Sango to go to the beach with him and Ginta for the weekend. Hey Sango, think he'll let Inu and Miroku tag along?

SangoXbabe264: psh. are u kidding?! he's like in love with u Kagsi, he'll never let another guy come with us

HotStuffInu666: What beach is it?

KagsXbabi375: uhm, oh! its Rimuko Beach. Kouga's parent's own a beach house there

HotStuffInu666: Perfect!!

SangoXbabe264: Uh, did we miss something??

HotStuffInu666: my mom owns a beach house there too! i could just 'decide' for me and Miroku to go there this weekend and we could 'happen' to stumble across u 2. ha ha, im a genius.

KagsXbabi375: awesome =) so, 2moro me and Sango will leave with Kouga and Ginta and then we'll 'mysteriously' stumble across u and Roku at the beach around 8:00 and then we'll roll with u 2 for the rest of the weekend.

HotStuffInu666: yea, great plan Kagsi, only 1 problem. the beach house only has 2 bedrooms and I'm NOT sharing a room with Miroku.

SangoXbabe264: Well... is there a couch?

HotStuffInu666: yea, why?

SangoXbabe264: duh. Miroku can sleep there the first night, u sleep there the second night.

HotStuffInu666: Ok, and Kagome sleeps in 1 room and u sleep WHERE?

KagsXbabi375: uh, hello. We're sisters, we are aloud to sleep in the same bed.

HotStuffInu666: true true

KagsXbabi375: Sango, dad wants u, something about your cat..?

SangoXbabe264: ok, where is he?

KagsXbabi375: living room

Sangoxbabe264: Ok, brb u 2.

HotStuffInu666: am i aloud to ask why you agreed to go to a beach house??

KagsXbabi375: well we knew Koug in Pre-K and our moms are like Bffs so every year on the weekend before spring break we go to the beach house with him and Ginta and usually mine and Kouga's parents. But this year our parents are going to the US and we're stuck with Koug and Ginta

HotStuffInu666: ha ha, yea but now u got me ;-)

KagsXbabi375: yea yea yea. hey, i should probably go, it's 11 and i already hate waking up in the morning. Bye Inu =)

HotStuffInu666: 10 more minutes? please?

KagsXbabi375: ok...

SangoXbabe264 has signed off

HotStuffInu666: Kagome?

KagsXbabi375: yea?

HotStuffInu666: i know its nun of my business but, do u, uh, like Kouga?

KagsXbabi375: no way. i've liked someone else for a really long time and until recently i didn't know he knew i exisited...

HotStuffInu666: oh. then why don't u ask him to the Spring Fling? he's really lucky a girl as fantastic as u likes him.

KagsXbabi375: i would ask him, but he already asked me and i accepted

HotStuffInu666: oh. so why did you say yes to me?

KagsXbabi375: wow, are u really that slow??

HotStuffInu666: what?... oh. I'm the guy u like?

KagsXbabi375: yea. =/

HotStuffInu666: well, i DID notice you, but i didn't know u liked me, how'd u keep it hidden so long?

KagsXbabi375: i guess thats just 1 of my talents. ok, your 10 minutes is up. bye Inu. :-* (A/N: for u non-AIMers that's a kissy face)

HotStuffInu666: byes Kagsi :-*

KagsXbabi375 has signed off

HotStuffInu666 has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning

The alarm clock rings, signaling it's 5:30am and time to wake up. Kagome, throwing a pillow at Sango, jumped out of bed and into the shower, away from her angry twin. Sango walked into their bathroom and smirked. "Good morning Mrs. Takahashi, and thank you for the wake up call," on the last tree words Sango turned on the hot water, causing the shower to go freezing. Kagome had gotten used to cold water over the years and didn't mind, just replied, "And good morning to you to, Mrs. Houshi." Sango gave up after five minutes and turned the hot water off.

An hour and thirty minutes later the girls walked out of the house, ready for school. Kagome was wearing a white T-shirt with blue hearts trailing down one side, a knee-length denim skirt and blue flip-flops. Sango was wearing a black T-shirt with the words "I don't turn heads, i break necks" in red, dark wash jeans and black flip-flops. Both wore their hair down and had a side part.

There, parked in their drive way, was a black, Chevy Silverado 4X4 crew cab, with Inuyasha and Miroku leaning on the hood. "Oh my God! This is my dream car!' Kagome shrieked. "Miroku your awesome!" Kagome ran to Miroku and hugged him tightly. Kagome and Miroku both heard a growl escaping Inuyasha's throat. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "don't worry, Inu-baby, and don't feel threatened. Miroku is Sango's and you. You're ALL mine." Kagome let go and turned around to just see her sister's first kiss. "Okay guys, let's get going." Kagome giggled.

At school Kagome and Sango were popular, so were Inuyasha and Miroku. But no one expected this sight. When Kagome got out of the driver's seat of the mysterious, new car everyone held in a breath. Kagome smiled as Sango got out behind her. Inuyasha and Miroku got out of the passenger's side and when to their girls. Kagome looped arms with Inuyasha and Sango, Sango looped onto Miroku's and the 4 walked inside, smirking at their spectators. Kagome and Sango unhooked their arms and the guys instinctively put their arms around the girls' shoulders.

Their schedules were basically the same, except Miroku took an advanced art class when the other 3 took music. So they walked each other to everyone's locker and went to their first class: Algebra 2 with Mrs. Tsubaki. During class Inuyasha and Kagome passed notes, which came out to be just rambling on about how much they couldn't wait for tonight.

At lunch, the four sat at a table and were joined by Kouga and Ginta. "Hey baby girl, what's crackin'?" Kouga said to Kagome as he sat next to her. On Kagome's other side was Inuyasha, who put an arm around Kagome's waist. "Koug, please, 'nuff with the pet names, k? It's Kags, or Kagome. Pick one." Kagome said mildly annoyed. "Um, don't people call you Kagsi too? Oh hey, anyway you want a ride home tonight? Mine and Ginta's stiff is already in the Escalade." Kouga said. "Only my besties can call me Kagsi, k? And if i rode with you, then who would bring my truck home? Nah, come by around 4, we should be packed by then." Kagome said. "Okay, four it is." Kouga said trying to kiss Kagome's cheek. "Hey Kagsi, we better get going. We need to beat the lunch back up in the halls. Bye Kouga." Sango said, dragging Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku out of the cafeteria with her.

Kagome pounced on Sango in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Ha, no prob. That guy's a total nut-case." Sango said hugging back. "I don't like that guy. He seems a little weird." Inuyasha said. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and hugged him. "I wish we could just go with you and Miroku instead of having to take the 4 hour ride with Kouga and Ginta." Inuyasha hugged back. "You'll be spending a weekend with me and Miroku and Sango. I'm sure you can handle 4 hours with Kouga." Kagome was lightly sobbing into Inuyasha's chest. "What if he tries something? What if he kisses me?" "Then you text me and I beat the shit out of him, ok?" Inuyasha assured her. "Ok." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and brushed her lips lightly across his. It felt incredible but they decided to break away. The gang headed to their lockers and went on with the rest of the day.

After school the 4 went to Kagome and Sango's house to help them pack. Miroku was filled in on the plan and at 3:30 the girls were packed, Miroku was in the bathroom and Inuyasha was raiding the kitchen. In the living room, Kagome heard car doors close and there was a knocking on the door. "50 bucks says thats Koug and Ginta." Kagome sighed "There's no betting against that" Sango smirked and went to open the door. "Hey Sango! Hey Kagome!" Kouga walked right in as soon as the door opened. "Kagome! How can you be out of whipped cream?! Now my Sundae is ruined!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the living room, with his shirt off. (A/N: Fan girls scream!!) "Oh, hi Kouga. Come here often?" Inuyasha half laughed. "Kagome?" Kouga was looking for an explanation. Psh, oh well. "What? You aren't the only guy allowed in our house you know. And Inu-baby, did you look in the back? Behind the apple juice?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Yes! I looked through that damn fridge 4 times. No whipped cream.." Inuyasha pouted. "Come on, I'll find some. Kouga, Ginta, make yourselves comfortable." Kagome said as she lead Inuyasha back to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "Shh, it'll be alright." Inuyasha tried to stop the light sobbing. "Inuyasha, I don't want to go with him. He might jump me again!" Kagome sobbed. "Jump you? How?" Inuyasha wanted to kill Kouga but he needed to comfort Kagome. "I never told anyone but Sango this." Kagome was shaking from crying to much. "Kagsi, you don't have to tell me now. Not until you're ready. I don't want to pressure you." Inuyasha comforted Kagome. "I want to. Last year, Kouga and I went for a walk on the beach and he was all over me. He kissed my neck and ears and cheeks but I wouldn't let him take my first kiss. He tried to get me to have sex with him, too, but I refused and he... he slapped me, hard. I never liked him, but he fell in love with me when we were in Kindergarden. He was pissed at me for not liking him." Kagome cried into Inuyasha's chest. "I wont let that happen Kagome. I promise. I wont let him hurt you again." Inuyasha hugged Kagome tight against his chest.

About five minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the kitchen and Inuyasha had whipped cream on the point of his left ear and Kagome had it in her hair. "We found it!" Inuyasha laughed. "And this little butt had to put it in my hair! But that brings back memories." Kagome giggled. "Hey, sorry to break up this little laughing fest but we should get going." Kouga said. "Okay, bye Inu-baby." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha. "Mmm, bye Kagsi." Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face. "Bye Roku." Sango said as she hugged Miroku. "I'll see you tonight." Miroku whispered. Then Kagome, Sango, Kouga and Ginta left in Kouga's Escalade.


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours, two WacDonalds stops and one bathroom break later, Kags, Sango, Kouga and Ginta were at Kouga's beach house. "Okay, I need a swim. Sango, you coming' with?" Kagome said. "Oh yea! Guys? How 'bout you?" "Yea, why not?" Kouga said. "I guess." Ginta replied, only half awake.

Kagome and Sango came down from their room looking stunning. Kagome was wearing a black bikini with red skulls on it and had a matching black towel tied around her waist. Sango was wearing a brown and pink tankini with a pink towel wrapped around her waist. And let me tell you, at the sight of Sango, Ginta was 100 percent awake.

As the group of four walked towards the beach Kagome's cell phone rang. The caller ID showed it was Inuyasha.

Kagome: Ello.

Inuyasha: Hey, we're going to be by dock 17. Okay, we're here.

Kagome: Okay. Byes.

Inuyasha: Love you. Bye

"Sango, wanna go to the dock?" Kagome asked. "Yea! I'll race ya!" Sango said already starting to run. The girls got to the dock at the same time and bumped into their men. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up. "Hmm, I-D-K. Just someone who loooooves yew." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha took off her towel and jumped unto the ocean with her. "Shall we?" Miroku asked, holding out his arm. "We shall." Sango took his arm and jumped in with him.

When they were all above water, they started a splash war, Kagome and Inuyasha vs. Sango and Miroku. As the laughter got louder Kouga and Ginta followed it to find Inuyasha and Kagome defeating Miroku and Sango in their splash fight. "Uhm. Hey Inuyasha, how did you get here?" Kouga said annoyed. "Oh hey Kouga! Me and Miroku are staying at my mom's beach house. We didn't know you four would be here too. I hope you were taking good care of my girl while she was away from me." Inuyasha said holding onto Kagome possessively. "Uh, I have no clue who YOUR girl is. But, I'm taking excellent care of MY Kagome." Kouga replied with a smug attitude. "Kouga, incase you didn't notice. Me and Inuyasha are going out. We're boyfriend-girlfriend." "Wh-wha-WHAT?! I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR ALMOST ALL OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU STILL CHOOSE SOME DIRTY HALF-BREED?! Wouldn't you rather have a purebred wolf demon?!!" Kouga screamed.

"Uhm. Lemme think..." Kagome looked like she was actually thinking about it, and that made Inuyasha's heart sink. "Oh.., what are the right words to explain this lightly..." Inuyasha knew what was coming next, and his ears were pinned against his head, he knew this was the end for him and Kagome. "Oh yea, NO EFFIN WAY!!" Kagome screamed. "You're kidding right? I love you Kagome Higurashi! I always have and I always will." Kouga proclaimed something the other 5 had already known for quite some time. "Well. Inuyasha Takahashi, I love yew. I always have, always will, and nothing will tear us apart." Kagome said as she nuzzled into his chest. "I love you, too Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of her head. "Inuyasha, I'll kill you!" Kouga said as he launched forward, and just as soon as he left the ground, a barrier went up around the two. Luckily for Kouga he bounced back and only touched it for a fraction of a second. He could have been purified from anything longer than that. "Kagome! You used your miko powers against me?" Kouga said, his eyes filling with tears. "I had to! I'm not going to just let you try and harm Inuyasha. I love him to much." Kagome said and then she kissed Inuyasha.

That did it. That single kiss. It tore his heart apart. He would never love again. Tears came falling down his cheeks as he sped off to the beach house with Ginta heading toward town, heartbroken from Sango's apparent love for Miroku. "Maybe I should go talk to him." Kagome offered. "No, I'll talk to him, Kagsi." Sango told her. "You sure?" Kagome asked. "Yea, he just needs a friend right now, a shoulder to cry on, and I don't think you're that friend Kags. Sorries." Sango said as she walked off with her towel wrapped around her.

"Kouga? (knocks on door) Are you there?" Sango asks with a concern in her voice. Kouga opens his bedroom door with tears streaming down his face. He looks up at her and hugs her. "Sango, (sniffle) why doesn't she love (sniffle) me like she (sniffle) loves Inuyasha?" Kouga cried onto her shoulder. "Shh, shh. You'll find someone new. I know Kaugra from chem. class likes you, and so do Eri and Yuri." Sango was hoping this was comforting him but it only made him cry harder. "But Sango. (Sniffle) I (sob) love Kagome. I don't want (sob) anyone else." Kouga pulled away from Sango. "Kouga, we all know you love Kagsi, but if you love someone the best thing you can do for them is support their decisions and it should make you happy that their happy." Sango looked straight into Kouga's eyes. "I know, but I can't let go of Kagome. I just (sob) can't." "Koug, you have to. Kagome's fallen in love. How about, when we get back to school on Monday, I'll help you get back into your groove, okay?" "Thanks Sango. But I think I'm going to stay home next week. You should probably get back to Miroku and Ginta since they're probably fighting over you right about now." Kouga said as the tears finally stopped flowing. Kouga hugged Sango.

Just then, Ginta came in and saw them. "You ass wipe! You told me you liked Kags, not Sango!" Ginta said as tears started to stream down his face. "It's bad enough I lost her to that monk, but my best friend too?" Ginta said as he ran up the stairs to his room. "I'm sorry Kouga, I didn't mean to come in between you and Ginta. I should go. I'll just go get mine and Kags' stuff and we'll both be out of your hair.'' Sango trugged up the stairs and into her room.

On her bed was her bag that she had brought for the weekend. But what was that pinned to it? A note? From who? Sango walked over to her bag and took off the note.

Dearest Sango,

I'm in love with you, but you're to good for me. I've decided that if I can't have you, I don't want anyone else. I love you Sango, and without your love, I'd die. Please never forget me.

With all the love in my heart,

~Ginta

P.S. Tell Kouga that I leave him all of my personal possessions except for my Black Book. That's for you. Don't show anyone it, please. Those words are my heart, mind and soul. And I never wanted anyone but you to have any of those three. I love you Sango.

"KOUGA!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. Kouga came up the stairs in one swift jump. "What is it Sango? Where...Where's Ginta?" Kouga looked franticly but couldn't find him. Sango's cheeks were sopping wet with tears. "Read this." Sango handed him Ginta's note. There was a single tear running down Kouga's cheek. "We have to stop him. He's my best friend. He's more of a brother to me than Hikana ever was and ever will be. Call him! Call him now! We have to stop him." Sango called Ginta.

Ginta:Hello?

Sango: Ginta, you have to wait for us. Where are you?

Ginta: I can't tell you. I need to do this.

Sango: (she's crying now) Ginta, please. Please just tell me where you are.

Ginta: Sango, are you alright?

Sango: Am I alright?! AM I ALRIGHT?! One of my best friends left me a suicide letter and he's asking ME if I'M alright? Ginta, why? Where are you? I need to talk to you.

Ginta: Okay. Okay, I'm at the beach. Dock 19.

Sango: Okay, me and Kouga will be there in about fifteen minutes. Okay?

Ginta: No, don't bring Kouga. He'll kill me for this.

Sango: Okay, I'll be there soon.

Ginta: I love you. Bye.

Then Ginta hung up. "Well?! Where is he? We need to go save him!!" Kouga was frantic. "He... he doesn't want you to come. He said not to bring you." Sango said with a hint of regret in her voice. "What?!? I'm his best friend." Kouga said. "I'm sorry." Sango said and ran down the stairs.

About 10 minutes later Sango was at dock 19. "Ginta?" Sango looked around. She spotted him sitting at the end of the dock. "Ginta!" Sango ran over to him, sat down beside him, and hugged him. "Ginta, never scare me like that again. Please." Sango had tears running down her face. "I'm sorry Sango. But seeing you with Kouga broke my heart even more. He's my best friend, ya know? And seeing him hugging the girl I love, it hurt." There was a single tear that was running down Ginta's face, and Sango wiped it away. "Ginta, me and Kouga are just friends. I never liked him. But, do you want to know a secret?" Sango asked shyly. "Sure." Ginta said, looking at her with such care and that was so comforting to Sango, it made her heart melt. "I fell in love with you when we were in Kindergarden. But, I never really thought you liked me, that's when Miroku came in." "That's crazy talk. I always showed you how much I cared!" Ginta replied, with hurt in his voice. "Yes. But one day in second grade you called me your sister and it shattered my heart. Miroku was the one who helped me put the pieces back together." Sango explained with tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Sango. I'm so sorry." Ginta said hugging Sango. "I never meant to hurt you, I was young and stupid and unaware of the world of girls. I fell in love with you as soon as I met you, in Pre-K." Ginta said as he cried into Sango's hair.

"Ginta, what happened to us? We used to hang out all the time now I only see you at school and we barely talk then. I miss you." Sango stared into Ginta's eyes. "I miss you too, Rei." Ginta lightly brushed his lips against Sango's but then he leaned back. "Im sorry, I know your with Miroku and I respect that." Sango was shocked he remembered her childhood nickname, she hadn't heard it in so long because she wouldn't let anyone else call her it except Ginta. "Don't be sorry." Sango took his head in her hands and kissed him. "Wow." They both said at once. "Sango, what about Miroku?" "I don't know. But I couldn't stand to lose you again. Not now, not ever." Sango hugged Ginta. "I promise, you'll never lose me again. But, I'm not going to let you break Miroku's heart. I've been on that end and it sucks ass. But, maybe I could hang with you, Miroku, Kags and Inuyasha more often?" Ginta said. "I'd like that." Sango said.

"I wouldn't." Came another male voice from behind them. Sango gasped when she saw Miroku there, crying. He was the first guy to ever shed his tears for her, back then they were in second grade. "Miroku... I..." Sango started. "Save it Sango. I saw you kiss him. I love you." Miroku said as he took out a knife and held it to his wrist. "Miroku no! Please." Sango was crying again. "Now I understand why you wouldn't let me call you Rei, you are still in love with Ginta aren't you?" Miroku yelled. "Miroku... I love Ginta-" "Why!? What does he have that I don't?" Miroku yelled as he pressed the blade hard against his skin. "Are you going to let me finish?" "Why should I!?" "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!" Sango basically screamed at the top of her lungs.

Miroku threw the knife into the ocean. "Sango." Ginta whispered. "But, I can't take this anymore! Ginta, you were going to fucking KILL yourself because I hugged my friend. And Miroku... my dear Miroku..." Sango said walking towards him. "You were going to cut your wrist because of an old flame. I can't deal with suicidals today. I'm going to Kouga's beach house to get my things. Miroku, I'll see you at Inu's." Sango said, as she walked towards Kouga's. "I guess we're both screwed." Ginta said. "You may be, because you had your chance and let it leave. I'm not letting mine go." Miroku said as he ran off into the direction of Inuyasha's beach house. (A/N: I know I'm focusing on Sango but I don't care. There is plenty of time for Kags.)

About an hour later Kagome and Sango were pigging out on a tub of Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. "I can't believe Ginta! For Kami's sake Sango, you need to like change the people you fall in love with! They're crazy!" Kagome giggled. "What about you?! God. Kouga is a fuckin nut job! 'Hey baby girl! Waz crackin?!' I almost crapped myself trying not to laugh at him! Anyway, the only two guys I love right now are Ben and Jerry." Sango laughed. "Yea, well I didn't fall in love with HIM. HE fell in love with ME." Kagome said in her defense, still laughing. "Hey babe, what'd I miss?" Inuyasha said as he put down the groceries on the table. "Nothing much, Sango hugged Kouga, Ginta saw, almost killed himself, Sango kissed Ginta, Miroku saw, Miroku almost cut his wrist, Sango screamed that she was in love with Miroku and then came home. Yep, pretty normal day." Kagome said trying not to laugh. "If THAT'S normal, then I NEVER wanna see your weird days." Inuyasha said to Sango with a smile on his face. "Mmmhmm. And you never wanna see her bad hair days either. She's a NIGHTMARE!!" Kagome said running around the living from, with her twin close behind her. "I'll kill you!!" Sango said laughing. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "Women."

After about fifteen minutes of Sango chasing Kagome, they fell on the couch laughing. "Kags, you're gonna be the death of me." Inuyasha said. "Oops. My bad." Kagome said, realizing she fell on him. "So, how about the three of us go out for dinner tonight?" Sango offered, hoping to get away from the drama. "What about Miroku?" Kagome said. "Speaking of Roku, where is he?" Inuyasha asked, mostly to Sango. "How should I know? Last time I saw him he was with Ginta." Sango said to her defense. "Seen who?" Miroku asked, walking in the door. "Uh, you. Dude, where've you been?" Inuyasha asked. "Places. No where special." Miroku said and then shrugged at he sat in the arm chair across from the couch. "Sango, would you please join me outside for a minute? I need to talk to you." Miroku said. "I don't know, are you going to make me watch you suffocate yourself?" Sango said from her current place, which was upside down on the couch. "No, please come with me." Miroku pleaded. "Ok. You've got 20 minutes." Sango said flipping over and patting down her hair.


End file.
